


Known

by dumbasswlw



Series: Home [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, just a short little thing about how they got the name sbi in this au !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasswlw/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: They seemed to pop up overnight.How exactly did they end up with a name like Sleepy Bois Inc?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 541





	Known

**Author's Note:**

> yes i guess i am continuing this lol,, listen im very attached to it already

It's not exactly easy being a hybrid.

When going outside, a hybrid always has to be cautious about their non-human features. They always have to watch their back, in case a human wants to get rid of them.

These problems, however, can technically be solved.

If a hybrid goes outside at night, then the chances of them being found out decreases exponentially.

You see, human eyes aren't really suited to see in the dark. If a human were to see something that they thought was unnatural, then it could easily be played off as a trick of the light.

And, humans are largely diurnal. Meaning that hybrids could train themselves to be nocturnal, and they could stay away from humans as much as possible.

When Phil lived by himself, he had nobody to tell him to fix his sleep schedule. With a graveyard shift job, he spent most of the daytime sleeping. Being half bat, this felt completely natural to him.

But when he started taking in kids, he remembered that being nocturnal isn't a normal thing. Luckily for him, Techno was already mostly nocturnal, and Wilbur was very willing to teach himself to be nocturnal.

The three hybrids were never seen in the town during the day. They woke up in the late afternoon, right before the sun went down, and went to sleep in the early morning, when the sun was coming up.

This slightly changed when the two youngest hybrids moved in. Tommy, being a rare moobloom hybrid, and Tubbo, being a bee hybrid, both thrived in the sunlight. 

While the two of then easily adapted to the nocturnal schedule, they could also be found sneaking into the forest during the day. 

Now, their older brothers had no problem with this. They understood the kid’s need to be in the sun, but still they worried about their safety.

Wilbur’s solution to this problem was to simply join the kids on their forest adventures.

At first, only Wil went with them. Then, both Techno and Phil started going.

It quickly became a weekly thing.

And even though all five of them were missing sleep, it was worth it. Entirely worth it for Tommy and Tubbo to feel the warm rays of the sun on their skin. Entirely worth it for Phil, Wilbur, and Techno to see their younger brothers happy.

Recently though, they gained another reason to go out during the day.

Their usual grocery store stopped being open 24 hours. So, they had no choice but to start making their monthly grocery trips during the day.

During these trips, all five of them take extra care to cover their hybrid features. It's easier for some of them, and harder for others.

When people see them out in public, they don't usually suspect anything fishy. People just see five very tired guys.

Five sleepy boys, if you will.

The other townspeople didn't know any of their names, so they came up with the nickname “Sleepy Bois Inc.”

Tommy and Tubbo immediately latched onto the name, which caused their brothers to also accept the name.

They really never could say no to their younger brothers.

The name ended up becoming so popular around the village that a newspaper was written about them.

Which then caused their friends from other towns to learn about the group name.

The next time they showed up to the championships, people tried to jokingly tease them about it. Instead of getting embarrassed, they only proudly accepted the name as their own.

From that day on, they were officially known as the Sleepy Bois Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> yes!! mcc does fit into this au!! i havent figured out all of the logistics but the next one shot will probably be about it :)  
> another thing; this au got. so much more love than i initially thought it would?? i cannot thank all of you enough for all the kudos and the nice comments. you guys really made my week!!! i hope the next parts live up to your expectations !!  
> [insta](https://www.instagram.com/dumbasswlw/)


End file.
